Desire and Needs
by cloudwatcher-SL
Summary: Gaara always gets what he wants. In this case its Hinata. "You can't keep me forever." Hinata said. "And why can't I?" Gaara said moving closer and closer to her. "Because I'll have go back to Konoha." "What if i made it snow in Suna will you stay?" Yes.
1. Chapter 1

"_I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... but you... you showed me the right way... I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I - love you.. Hinata said. _

"_Run Naruto go save Sakura" She stood in front of him, in gentle fist stance. Byakugan activated. _

"_H-Hinata"_

"_GO!"_

_Naruto did as he was told, looking back every once in a while._

Naruto lay in a soft bed. He smelled the scent of antibiotics and heard the sound of heart monitors beeping.

He opened his eyes. He was in the hospital. A pot of Cyclamens sat on his night stand. A card was attached to the pot.

_Hope you get well soon._

_-Hinata_

_Hinata, Naruto whispered._

_Flashback:_

_"__I used to always cry and give up... I nearly went the wrong way... but you... you showed me the right way... I was always chasing you... wanting to overtake you... I just wanted to walk with you... I wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I - love you._

End Flash back

"What if I don't feel the same Hinata?"

----Earlier today In the Hokage's office

"_Hinata, I'm proud of you. You defeated a powerful ninja and protected your friend."_

"_Thank you Tsunade-Sensei." _

_Tsunade looked at her favorite student. _

_Tsunade remembers the first time she offered to take Hinata under her wing._

_Flashback_

"_That's enough for today Sakura."_

"_But please Sensei I can do so much better."_

"_You don't have enough chakra to continue Sakura __**go home**__."_

_Sakura left in dismay. "Yes sensei."_

_Tsunade signed. She sensed another presence. She recognized the chakra signature._

"_Is there something I can help you with Hinata?"_

"_Ano Tsunade-sama, would you train me?"_

_Tsunade looked at the young girl. She remembered the Bikochu mission she was on. She had a secret surveillance watching the team. She saw great chakra control. Also from what many of the hospital workers, Hinata made many salves and medicines for the hospital. She has much knowledge of medicine. She would be a great medic nin. _

"_Alright you will meet Shizune for poison study and basic medical nin training. I expect a lot out of you Hinata. We should keep this from you father. I know of his temper."_

"_Hai! Tsunade –sama. I will try my best and Thank you so very musch. Domo Arigatou gozaimasu."_

"_Alright make sure you're not late tomorrow."_

_From that point on Hinata has done nothing but exceeded and meet Tsunade's expectations. The two also became very close. Tsunade become a parental figure for Hinata along with Kurenai._

_End Flashback_

"_Hinata" Tsunade whispered_

_She pushed a lock of hair from her face (it grew longer)._

"_Tomorrow you are to go to Suna. There you will help in the hospital. You will be part of our alliance with Suna. You will be doing a favor for the village. Hinata you don't have to do this I can always send Sakura -–_

"_I accept."_

"_You will leave in the morning. I will miss you so much Hinata"_

_Next Day:_

_Naruto had a lot of visitors come to see him. Sakura was grateful to him for saving her life. She even agreed to go on a date with him. He was happy. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Something was different about today, something that he can't put his tongue on._

_The flower pot next to him let off a herbal smell. _

"_Naruto-baka!!" a familiar voice called out._

_A blob of pink and a blob of blonde hair came into his room._

"_Sakura-chan, Ino-san"_

"_Don't you feel proud saving your crush and all" Ino said_

_Sakura blushed._

"_Hey who gave you the pot of flowers Naruto?"_

"_Hinata did why?"_

"_No reason. Did you know _Cyclamens men goodbye? I wonder what she means"

"She's leaving today remember? I heard Tsunade-sama talking about it."

"Did she leave yet?" Naruto asked

"I think they're at the gates now."

"I got to go Sakura" Naruto got up and started to run.

"Don't be late for our date Naruto-baka !" Sakura yelled after him.

"Do you think anything is going on between them Ino-pig?"

"I don't know forehead."

At the gates:

"Hinata, be careful."

"I know Sensei. I'm 16, a jounin and a medical nin now."

"I know HInata but please be careful."

Hinata hugged her sensei.

"It's time all of us moved on."

Hinata turned around and smiled to Naruto and waved goodbye

"Hinata watch out for Kankuro, he can be quiet a pervert."

Next Day:

Hinata stood in front of the gates of Suna. All the confidence that she mustered up to accept the mission suddenly drained away from her.

Hinata was face to face with a man clad in black with cat like ears and purple face makeup.

"You must Hinata Hyuuga. May I say you are quiet beautiful."

"Thank you Kankuro-san. And may I say you are a bigger pervert than people I thought you would be."

"Touché but I'm not a pervert right now just your guide through the village."

"Then I would very much appreciate it very much if you do your job."

He held his bent arm out to Hinata. And both of them started into the village

* * *

My only inspiration is your reviews. Please review for the next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note!!!!!**_

_**Thank you for all of those who reviewed and alerted the story.**_

_**I made a minor change to the last chapter. Hinata and Gaara are 16 not 18!!!! Thnx.**_

Chapter 2:

"Kazekage-sama!!", The naked woman below him yelled. Gaara closed his eyes. His thrusts became harder and more violent; more the woman yelled. Her breasts brushed against his hard chest. He felt the black desire emitting from Shukaku. It disgusted him. It was so dark and so fake.

"Kazekage-sama I-I-I love you AH!."

Gaara stopped. The woman looked back at him. Gaara stood up and walked to where his robes were.

"Kazekage-sama I didn't mean it please."

"Get out." He said to her.

"But why Kazekage-sama? I-I-I love you." The woman tearing up asked.

Gaara pinned her to the wall and stared at her with stone cold eyes. The woman quivered, eyes filled with fear.

"You **don't love me**. I can break you with a single twitch of my hand. Now do as I say and leave."

The woman grabbed her clothes and ran out, sobbing all the way home (or wherever she's going, maybe a bar). He sent his sand to close the door.

_**That was harsh kit. I thought you were enjoying it too.**_

_Shut up!_

_**You and your hormone. Hahaha**_

He walked to the window (now clothed) and peered out of the curtains.

The villagers of Suna were out and about. They moved on with rhythmic flow. It was like breathing, steady and consistent. Gaara worried about his citizens, they were his biggest priority.

However nothing ever seems to be undone, making Gaara's job somewhat boring. Yet danger and trouble are always lurking around the corner waiting for him. And he waited for it with anticipation.

Gaara sat back down at his desk. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Shukaku's laughter still rang through his head

*Outside his door*

Kankuro was giving Hinata the tour of the Kazekage tower.

"This is the where all the boring meetings, decisions and missions take place, but more importantly where yours truly resides." He pointed towards the stairs.

"Need anything I'm the second door and the left. You will also be residing upstairs. I'll show you your room as soon as we talk to Gaara."

The Kazekage's door was abruptly open. A naked woman ran passed them crying. Her clothes fell to the ground behind her.

Kankuro and Hinata looked with wide eyes as the woman left. Kankuro looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Sorry Hyuuga-chan, sometimes my brother can be more demon than human. He tries though."

Hinata looked at him with big eyes filled with empathy.

"No it's alright I understand." She lifted his chin and gave him a big smile.

Kankuro flushed. _Kawaii. She is such a sweet person._

"We should go in now" Hinata said

_**Someone's coming **_

_Who is it this time?_

_**Your brother and someone with a sensual smell, female**_

_That's right someone from Konoha is coming._

Just as Shukaku said, Kankuro and a Konoha Shinobi walked in.

"Gaara this is Hyuuga Hinata. She is the Hyuuga Heiress, apprentice of the Hokage. She will be working in the Hospital, assisting our doctors."

"Yes I have been expecting you."

Gaara looked at Hinata up and down.

Hinata Hyuuga was a soft beauty. She had alabaster skin that contrasted with her long dark indigo hair. She wore a large lavender coat with black capris, that hid most of her appearance. However, Gaara could tell she was slender. Her jacket hung off her shoulders and the rest just stood, not enveloping anything.

_**I wonder what type of body she is hiding behind that overly large jacket.**_

Gaara was curious too.

Hinata stepped and bowed. "It's an honor for me to be here Kazekage-sama."

" Gaara."

"Ano what do you mean?" Lavender eyes looked into light green. Being trained by the Hyuugas had its perks, they were able to detect emotions with one simple glance at the eyes and facial features. By habit, Hinata saw the Kazekage in agony. _ What happened in this room to make such a powerful ninja feel agonized?_

_**She's trying to read you kit.**_

"Call me Gaara. Kankuro show Hyuuga-san her room. And please don't read me Hyuuga-san."

Hinata flushed.

* * *

Thnx for reading! I somewhat have an idea of where i want this story to go. Sorry for the crappy chap. If any of you have an idea or suggestions, please tell me!!!

Happy thanksgiving guys! I'm thankful for reviews.

Please review ^^


End file.
